Who Should I Choose ?
by KaromelKir
Summary: Kirari is now 18 years old now . A famous worldwide idol who is now on a tour . She has become more shy around the two . Hiroto and Seiji . Kirari likes both of them . And both of them likes Kirari . Either way, one will be hurt . Anyways , enjoy . The later chapters will have more juicy parts :3 My 1st fanfiction .
1. Rehearsal

Tsukishima Kirari was now 18 years old pursuing her idol dream . She had become a worldwide known star making tours around the globe with her good idol friends Kazama Hiroto and Seiji Hiwatari, the idol pair known as SHIPS . It was the night before her last destination of the tour .

'' Ah ~ I'm so tired ... '' Kirari yawned as she lay down on the hotel bed after a performance .

'' Naa ~ '' her best friend and partner layed beside her .

'' But ! I've got to do it my all ! My fans are cheering for me ! Its unfair if they cheer for me and I give a lame performance ! '' Kirari sat up with determination and willpower shone in her eyes .

'' Naa - san ! Lets get lots of rest for tomorrow alright ? '' Kirari stood up and changed into her pajamas .

'' Naa Naa ! '' the brown cat replied cheerfully then jumped into his side of the bed .

'' I've got to (yawn) do my very (yawn) best tomorrow ... '' Kirari mumbled before slumbering into a deep sleep .

'' RING ! RING ! RING ! '' the alarm beside her bed went off loudly .

Kirari was still in a very deep peaceful sleep . Yes, this habit hasn't changed at all and her best friend had to wake her up . Naa - san pulled the bed sheet causing Kirari to tumble off the bed .

'' Ohayo Naa - san ~ '' Kirari greeted her partner still half asleep .

'' NAA ! NAA ! '' the cat pointed furiously at the alarm clock .

'' Hmm ... huh ... EH ?! '' Kirari panicked when she saw the time . It was half past 8 . She had to report to her manager Kumoi - san by 8.45 am . They had a rehearsal and without the main star herself, she'll cause a big trouble . Kirari dashed for her towel and with lightning speed she entered the shower and a minute later was out and getting into her clothes .

She looked more stunning than she was 4 years ago . Her hair was more wavier and grew more in length till her bottom, her curvier hourglass form was more in shape, her bust was bigger than expected and her gorgeous look could be compared to Fubuki .

She grabbed Naa - san and dashed out the hotel and into her limousine .

'' Double speed sir ! Thanks ! '' she called out to her driver .

She arrived, on time .

'' Oh Kirari ! I thought you weren't going to make it on time ! Anyways now that you're here we can start with the rehearsal . Are you ready ? You better be ! We're going to do the rehearsal until its perfect ! But be careful to not strain your voice . When you need the break, call out . It's not to slow us down but ... if you strain your voice ... ou don't need me to explain anymore, right ? '' Kumoi - san, her manager told her some things about the rehearsal and worrying points .

'' Yes ... I know ... But, I'll give it my all today ! My last performance of the tour ! '' she shouted out positively .

She turned around and saw her co - workers and friends, Hiroto and Seiji a few feet away talking to the director .

'' Hiroto - kun ... Seiji - kun ... '' she mumbled so only she could hear .

The past Kirari would have just came up to them and said 'hi' or 'good morning' to them cheerfully when she saw them but now ... she felt too shy to look at them . She had joined the entertainment world because she fell in love with Seiji but now ... she can't help but like the both of them . They had been so helpful and nice to her so ... she started to see more of Hiroto's nice side . Besides his annoying words, she thought that maybe he just shows his caring for people that way . And Seiji, well ... he offers help and talks to her, compliment her and is easygoing .

'' Yo Kirari ! '' Hiroto called out to Kirari .

'' Hey Kirari - chan ! '' Seiji followed Hiroto's line of sight and saw Kirari and waved to her .

'' Eh ? Oh ... Hi Hiroto - kun . Hey Seiji - kun, '' Kirari tried to look at them and smiled .

The pair walked up to Kirari after saying a part farewell to the busy director . Both had calm and smiling faces .

'' So, you're ready I suppose ? '' Seiji asked .

'' Well, yes . I want to make it the best performance . I can't slow you guys down and be a burden after all, '' Kirari was a bit worried of that .

'' What are you saying ? If you're going to make it the best performance than stop worrying about those things ! '' Hiroto patted Kirari on the back before walking off to greet the other workers and stage performers .

'' Its okay Kirari - chan . You'll be fine, ok ? You just have to be positive and believe . Just do your best . If you did something that might be bad, you know we'll cover up for you, right ? '' Seiji grabbed both of Kirari's hands into his .

'' Eh ? Mhm . Thanks, Seiji - kun , '' she had a light blush and a heart thumping due to the physical contact .

'' Okay then, I'll see you later, '' Seiji went to catch up with Hiroto leaving Kirari to calm down .

It might be just an encouragement touch for him but just that can set her heart beating fast . Will this rehearsal be okay for Kirari ?


	2. Declaration

**People who read this . I'm sorry if you don't like M rated . But I just write well ... :3 I wonder if I did too far out ? Cause I don't know if it's really them ... Can't help it . I'm a young preteen that has imaginations but doesn't know how to write them out properly 0 . Enjoy .**

**Last Chapter**

**'' Well, yes . I want to make it the best performance . I can't slow you guys down and be a burden after all, '' Kirari was a bit worried of that .**

'' What are you saying ? If you're going to make it the best performance than stop worrying about those things ! '' Hiroto patted Kirari on the back before walking off to greet the other workers and stage performers .

'' Its okay Kirari - chan . You'll be fine, ok ? You just have to be positive and believe . Just do your best . If you did something that might be bad, you know we'll cover up for you, right ? '' Seiji grabbed both of Kirari's hands into his .

'' Eh ? Mhm . Thanks, Seiji - kun , '' she had a light blush and a heart thumping due to the physical contact .

'' Okay then, I'll see you later, '' Seiji went to catch up with Hiroto leaving Kirari to calm down .

It might be just an encouragement touch for him but just that can set my heart beating fast . Will this rehearsal be okay for Kirari ?  


'' And in 3 ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! Action ! '' the director commanded the rehearsal .

_Sugoku sugoku chikazui te otome gokoro chansu  
Haato haato tobide sou onegai daarin harahararin  
Anata dake o mitsume teru atashi ni shiranpuri  
Kizui te hoshii no yo tokimeki! yakimoki! suki yo!_

I'm very very close to you, this is the chance that my girl's feelings need!  
Make my heart skip a beat  
Please darling! It's going pit-a-pat  
Are you pretending not to know me, who is gazing only at you?  
I want you to notice me, I'm excited! I'm impatient! I love you!

Kirari sang her song '' Balalaika '' . Before she knew it, she had fun singing and dancing that she fell into a composed pace . There were times when she needed to restart though, but, it was because of the other performers but not her and SHIPS . And soon, it was break time .

'' Good job, Kirari - chan ! '' Seiji walked toward Kirari and praised her .

'' Yup . That was good . But I think ... that you could do better than that . I mean, you were good . But you could do better, '' Hiroto smiled .

'' Ah ... okay . Thanks, '' Kirari was half happy and half disappointed .

She thought she could have done much better

'' Hey ! You guys ! Lunch is here ! '' Kumoi called out to them from a patio table .

'' Food ! Yatta ! '' Kirari ran straight away and ate her burger .

'' Naa ! '' Kirari's best friend signal her a good thumbs up sign .

The brown cat had been playing with Kami - san, Seiji's turtle .

'' Thanks Naa - san ! '' Kirari thanked her Friend before going back to eating her scrumptious meal .

She could she all the food laid down on the table . Sweets !  
Kirari gobbled them up . Parfait ! Ice cream ! Chocolates !  
So yummy ~

'' Some habits just don't change huh ... '' Hiroto added on and the 3 of them laughed .

'' I can't help it ! It's all so delicious ~ Ah ~ So yummy ~ '' Kirari daydreamed about being in a world full of delicious food .

Some ice cream was on her face as she daydreamed .

'' Oi Kirari ! Your face has some cream on it, '' Hiroto called her name as he took off the ice cream from her cheek with his finger and wiped it off .

'' Eh ? Oh ... T-thank you, Hiroto - kun, '' The brunette thanked Hiroto and light shades of pink could be seen on her face .

'' BREAK OVER ! '' the director shouted across the stadium .

The three stood up and walked towards their assigned positions . Kirari parted with the pair . Seiji brushed Hiroto's arm .

'' That was unfair, '' Seiji whispered .

'' Finders keepers , losers weepers, '' Hiroto licked his finger that still has the ice cream that was wiped off Kirari's cheek .

'' What do you think ? Theres no way I'll let any chance I see slip from my fingers . And this time, it's literally actually, '' Hiroto smirked .

'' Oho ... Two can play this game you know ? '' Seiji challenged Hiroto .

Seiji and Hiroto was both in love with Kirari . So far, they had been good with lying . Seiji had grown into a fine young man with striking blonde hair . Hiroto too was handsome . Both were equally matched at looks and fandom .

**After the rehearsal .**

'' Phew ! '' Kirari heaved a sigh of relief after the long rehearsal had ended .

It had been a dragging 6 hours of dancing and singing . She had practiced to her utmost abilities . Now, she had an hour break before she would have to report to the make up room . Kirari layed on her bed while Naa - san was writing some notes on a piece of paper . Kirari was too tired to ask about it . She lazily changed out of her outfit which was now drenched in sweat . She wore a t - shirt over her undergarments and jumped into bed . She just closed her eyes and relaxed . She wasn't going to sleep .

'' I have to do my very best ... My fans will cheer for me and Seiji and Hiroto will compliment me ... '' she mumbled, he eyes still closed .

'' Naa, '' the cat responded .

_'' Kirari ... '' Seiji touched Kirari's cheek lovingly .  
'' S-seiji - kun, '' Kirari blushed deeply .  
'' Sorry ... I really can't hold it in ... anymore . Kirari - chan . I love you, '' the blonde pulled her into an embrace .  
'' Eh ? ... Is it ... true ? '' Kirari still seemed unsure .  
'' You don't believe me ? Then I'll just have to prove it, ''  
Seiji kissed Kirari softly feeling her soft lips . Slowly, Kirari closed her eyes enjoying the kiss . Seiji sucked her bottom lip causing Kirari to squirm in their hug . She had that lustfull face and it was so tempting for Seiji . Seiji kissed Kirari's ear and nibbled it . Kirari moaned with pleasure .  
'' Let only me hear and see this side of you, '' Seiji whispered in Kirari's ear .  
'' Y-yes ... '' Kirari submitted to Seiji ._

**Meanwhile**

'' Ahh ... ! '' Kirari mumbled in her sleep . She had fallen asleep accidentally .

'' Naa ? '' the brown cat was confused . He had seen this side of Kirari before . He would hear her moans sometimes during the night . It's not as if the cat didn't knew she liked both, but Kirari had never told the cat and best friend about her love troubles . He wished that sometimes he could help but he thought that maybe he was a bother to it . In fact, during the rehearsal ...

**Flashback**  
( In English translated :3)

'' Hey Kami - san ! '' Naa - san greeted Seiji's companion .

'' Hi Naa - san ! Nice to see you doing well, '' Kami - san answered politely .

'' So, has Kirari been doing great ? '' the turtle asked .

'' Yup . She has been doing great but ... '' the calm face had turned into a worried one .

'' Hmm ? Has something bad happened ? '' the turtle now has a worried look .

'' I'm not sure if I should say this but Kirari has love troubles and she doesn't tell me about it . Seiji and Hiroto . Those two, '' Naa - san responded and sighed .

'' Me too ! Seiji has love troubles too ! Seiji told me about Kirari . A lot . And ... Hiroto too ! I heard them when they were talking in the dance studio, '' Kami - san told  
Naa- san the fact with his calm face as usual .

'' Guess you too understand each other eh ? Your partners are doing great out there, '' Kumoi, Kirari's manager was carrying some packed food from the van and noticed the two .

'' Naa ! (Yup !) '' the cat smiled .

'' So he told you personally and you heard too ? But who does Hiroto like ? I have a person in mind, at least she should be the one, '' Naa - san turned back to Kami - san .

'' If Kirari - chan was your guess then you're correct ! Seiji and Hiroto both like Kirari - chan ! '' Kami - san smiled .

'' If the love turns out great ... that'll be nice and all but ... '' Naa - san was relieved for a moment but now was anxious about it .

'' Yeah ... A love triangle . Theres going to be drama in this triangle for sure . A pair of best friends liking the same girl who is in love with both ? This is going to be tough, '' the turtle stated the truth .

Suddenly, the cat stood up .

'' I have an idea ! We can set them up ! You help Seiji and I'll help Hiroto ! If we give them love chances then maybe ... maybe my Kirari - chan won't have to look so troubled anymore ... '' the brown cat was now really worried but that idea was taken to action .

'' Lets do it then . Lets have a friendly match . A match to see who is a greater matchmaker ! Oh ... but ... if our preparation time is collided that'll be more the fun . Lets just hope misunderstandings don't come so early, and ... to make it simpler, both of them already tell each other that Kirari - chan is the one they both like, '' Kami - san smiled knowing something fun was about to take place .

**End of Flashback**

'' Kirari - chan ? Are you in there ? '' Seiji was behind Kirari's hotel bedroom door .

'' Naa ... '' the cat quickly hide .

Kirari was still asleep and moanings could be heard if you were at least 2 metres away .

'' Kirari - chan, I'm coming in ... Excuse me, '' Seiji opened the door and stepped inside .

Seiji blushed so deeply when he saw Kirari sleeping in a posture where most of her body could be seen . On top of that she was only wearing a t-shirt on top of her undergarments and nothing else . Seiji just stood there frozen .

**:3 I know its kinda not organised a bit but ... whatever . IMA POST THIS .**

Next time bits

Seiji's POV

But she's so gorgeous now ... I want to touch her ...

**'' Sei ... ji - kun ... '' I went red and turned around half expecting that she had seen me and the other half with the possibility she called me in her sleep .**


	3. A Wet Dream ?

**Hey people ! Here back with another chapter ! I'm actually quite happy that people read my fanfiction ... :) Yes ... finally ...  
Seiji x Kirari moment ! Though ... Argh ! You have to read won't tell here ! :3 Anyways ... Rate and Review ! That would be good for me ! Yes if you want some epic moments to come you can tell me . Just for info . I'll be doing endings for both Seiji and Hiroto . Yes . 2 endings for both guys . Each have a less ... IDK how to say . AH ! T and M rated endings ! Anyways ... enjoy ! :3**

Last Chapter

**'' Kirari - chan ? Are you in there ? '' Seiji was behind Kirari's hotel bedroom door .**

**'' Naa ... '' the cat quickly hide .**

**Kirari was still asleep and moanings could be heard if you were at least 2 metres away . **

**'' Kirari - chan, I'm coming in ... Excuse me, '' Seiji opened the door and stepped inside .**

**Seiji blushed so deeply when he saw Kirari sleeping in a posture where most of her body could be seen . On top of that she was only wearing a t-shirt on top of her undergarments and nothing else . Seiji just stood there frozen .**

**Seiji's POV**

_Shes so pretty oh my god ... Mustn't stare ! Mustn't go any closer ! Mustn't make a noise ! OH SHIT ! Why did I go close to her ?! Idiot ! Go away ! But she's so gorgeous now ... I want to touch her ..._

I carefully touched her cheek . I could hear her moan . I could feel my manhood twitching down there . Not good . I walked away from her just in case she would wake up and get so embarrassed . She would hate me then for seeing her like that . When I walked away I heard her moan a bit .

'' Sei ... ji - kun ... '' I went red and turned around half expecting that she had seen me and the other half with the possibility she called me in her sleep .

_She said my name ! In her sleep ! I'm gonna give myself a Hi - 5 ! Brofist ! And a pat on the back !_

I saw her turning in her sleep and her panties completely wet !

_What is she dreaming about ?! I want to know ! Could it be ... Oh my god ! I want to touch her so badly now ! Oh dear ..._

I looked down seeing _it_ completely straight . This is so bad for my health ...

_Calm down Seiji ... You can't have people seeing you like this ! Get out now !_

I should get out . As quietly as I can, I turned the knob . My hearing senses doubled as I shivered with fear every time I heard her moving in her sleep . I closed the door quietly and squat on the ground beside Kirari's door . Then ... I had the worse thought . Naa - san ... He was there wasn't he ?! He's going to tell Kirari - chan about me ! Oh no ! I had calmed down down there too . Naa - san ... Please ... Please don't tell Kirari - chan ... I wrapped my hands around my knees and hid my face . I don't think I can forget that moment just now ...

**Someone's POV**

'' Naa ~ '' the cat climbed from under the bed and on Kirari's bed . He had the diamond eyes . _Things are going to be fun alright ._ The turtle was really good to suggest Seiji to go meet Kirari with a good excuse . Anyways ... It was near the live concert !

'' NAA ! NAA ! '' the cat shook Kirari .

'' A moment ~ I'm ... eating cakes with Seiji - kun ... '' Kirari mouthed open with joy .

The cat sighed for a moment before pulling out a toy hammer and knocking Kirari on the head .

'' Kyaa ! Naa - san ! '' Kirari pressed her forehead due to the pain .

Kirari looked at the clock beside her . It was already 3.45 pm ! She had only fifteen minutes only to get to the make up room !

'' Oh no ! Must hurry ! '' Kirari took out a pair of pants and wore them before going out of her hotel room .

'' Eh ? S-seiji - kun ? Why are you here squatting ? '' Kirari looked surprised and blushed at the same time . She remembered the dream just before .

'' Ahh ! Kirari - chan ! '' Seiji stumbled back a bit when he heard Kirari - chan's voice .

'' ... ''

'' ... ''

The awkward silence was broken when Seiji stood up and said something .

'' A-anyways Kirari - chan, we have to hurry up . Your live performance is in about an hour, '' Seiji told her .

'' Mm '' Kirari just nodded and mumbled a bit .

Seiji accompanied Kirari to the make up room .

'' Kirari - chan ! You arrived on time ! Come on ! Lets start with the hair ! '' the make up artist dragged Kirari to the chair cheerfully .

'' I have to meet with Hiroto now . So umm ... all the best for the performance and for all of us ! '' Seiji closed the door not waiting to hear Kirari's response .

'' I can't ... shake off the ... picture from my mind still ... '' Seiji took in deep breaths while leaning against the wall .

'' Seiji - kun ? '' the brunette was a little worried since he wasn't like his calm self .

'' What is it ? ~ Is it a love quarrel ? ~ Tell me ~ '' the make up artist joked with Kirari .

'' Eh ? It's not like that ! '' Kirari pouted a bit before closing her eyes .

'' Naa ! '' the cat was helping the make up artist by giving the materials needed .

**After the make up session**

'' Thank you so much ! Thank you too Naa - san ! '' Kirari thanked the make up artist and her partner .

Kirari wore a two piece set . The upper piece was a strapless blue with an LED design on it making it glow during the night with a beautiful pattern . It was shiny and sparkly too . The bottom was a mini skirt which was also blue but had a frill design . It was a translucent cloth over the opaque one of course . Covered with sparkles and glow in the dark stickers . It displayed the one thing Kirari had . Cuteness . The blue was to match the colour of her eyes . Her shoes were a high-heeled dark blue with spaghetti straps on it . It had a yellow ribbon on each of the straps and a heart-shaped piece on the front . She wore a blue headband with a yellow ribbon on the right side and heart shaped earrings . It was an outfit that featured Kirari's cuteness .

Kirari waved goodbye to the make up artist and picked up Naa - san . ' _Hopefully they will compliment me _' Kirari thought and smiled .

Kirari walked over to her manager . She could hear the screaming of the audience and her fans who had already arrived even from 2 stories below . ' _Yup . I have to do my very best ! _'

'' Only a few more minutes till your live performance, come on, Seiji and Hiroto are waiting for you, '' Kirari gulped a bit at the comment .

'' Mmm, '' Kirari responded and followed her manager to the backstage .

'' Kirari ! Over here ! '' Hiroto called out and waved to Kirari . Kirari waved back and headed over to where they stood .

'' Almost time huh ... Anyways good luck to all of us ! '' Hiroto did a cheer .

'' Yeah ... '' Kirari and Seiji - kun cheered less enthusiastically . Hiroto looked at them and went suspicious .

'' Theres something happening . I can see it ... '' Hiroto snapped both of them wide open eyes .

'' N-nothing's happening ! '' Kirari stuttered .

'' Y-yeah ! '' Seiji backed Kirari up .

'' Aha ... if you say so, '' Hiroto turned back to the director .

'_ Something is happening . You can't fool me just with that, _' Hiroto thought with a concerned face .

'' So umm ... good luck, Kirari - chan . Nice outfit . You look cute, '' Seiji was a bit nervous still because of the incident before .

'' Uh ... you too ! '' Kirari tried to answer cheerfully .

Finally ... its time for the performance . Kirari and the others stand in their places . Kirari had to go to the first basement because she will be brought above for her appearance . SHIPS will come on cue and the star and co - stars will arrive . Will Kirari do well or ... will she do a bit of mistake ?

**ITS DONE ! Yes . That was Chapter 3 . Anyways ... I'm going to do a crossover . Fairy Tail x OHSHC . Haha . Thanks for reading . Each reader really means good to me . Sorry IDK how to say . Its just that every time I see someone read that makes me want to write more . Anyways . THANKS ! :D **


End file.
